


Open Your Goddamn Eyes

by RedTeamShark



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Author Chose Not To Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2019-09-12 04:06:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedTeamShark/pseuds/RedTeamShark
Summary: The worst part about it all was that neither of them would just fuckinglistento him about it. Of course Ray had to do something.





	Open Your Goddamn Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Proper warnings, tags, etc, may come in the future. For the time being I'm frantically transferring my content to a stable platform amidst growing concerns about tumblr's inevitable implosion.
> 
> Apologies for flooding the fandom page.

“Look, Gavin, it’s the seed of our friendship!” Michael declared with a snicker, prompting a snorted laugh from the man on the other side of him.

“That’s got to be the gayest thing in Achievement City, Michael.” Gavin shook his head, leaning over to look at the screen.

“I dunno, I mean, you two are here.” Ray noted, his eyes on his own game, hands moving deftly over the controller. Not that there was that much to be doing.

“Well, yeah, but we’re not…” Gavin trailed off, shaking his head and resuming his gameplay.

“Uh-huh, sure.” The Puerto Rican muttered, glancing over at them. He saw Michael looking at Gavin before the curly-haired man refocused on the game before him, and fought down an eyeroll. Seconds later Gavin snuck a glance at Michael and Ray bit in a sigh. They were  _so_ obvious and  _so_  oblivious and it was  _so_  irritating.

–

Two days later found the three members of ‘Team Lads’ in the kitchen, settling around the table for lunch. Gavin sat across from Ray and Michael, their subs spread out before them and conversation flowing easily.

“And so I said—“ The Brit’s words cut off with a slight wince and a brief glance of distrust to the other two, though neither reacted “—that she shouldn’t go all the way there to see him because she—bloody hell, Michael, stop kicking me!”

“I’m not kicking you. Finish your damn story.” The other man returned immediately, smirking devilishly. “I love your epic tales of gay best friend advice.”

“Not gay.” Gavin shook his head, taking a bite of his sandwich.

“And shitty advice.” Ray added in, swallowing his own mouthful of bread and deli meats. “If she wants to see him so badly, she should go for it. What’s she got to lose?”

“Says the guy who refuses to meet his legions of internet girlfriends, right?” Michael elbowed him and Ray shrugged, taking a drink.

“They’re welcome to come meet me. But outside is scary.”

The conversation wrapped up as lunch finished, the three men gathering their trash and tossing it into the nearby bin. Michael swung an arm over Gavin’s shoulders, grinning. “So would you fly halfway across the country to come see me, Gav?”

Tapping his chin thoughtfully, the sandy-haired man shoved the other man off him. “A small country I would. Like England. I wouldn’t fly halfway across the US to see you, though—too expensive.”

“Too expensive?!” Michael let out a huff, giving Gavin a return shove. “You fly to England for a  _weekend_  to see Dan!”

“And he’s worth it, Michael—ah, Michael, no, please!” It was obviously the wrong argument to make, as Michael immediately began to chase Gavin towards the Achievement Hunter office, shouting something about retaliation and waving a can of soda threateningly.

Ray followed at a slightly more sedate pace, allowing himself a brief shake of the head. Their constant flirting really was getting to be too much for him.

–

The truth of the matter was, it wouldn’t be so bad if Ray hadn’t spent the last two years watching the other two men be in a state of near-constant sexual tension. They flirted and refused to acknowledge it often enough that even  _he_  was starting to fantasize about them being together. Which was more than a little weird, but he justified that Michael and Gavin deserved it, since they made him constantly put up with watching them be oblivious to how much they were flirting.

Luckily for him, Ray Narvaez Junior had seen enough romantic comedies in his time to have a fairly firm grip on how to get two people together. Luckier, he’d seen enough porn to be pretty sure he could convince them to bang. One would lead to the other no matter what and then he could enjoy a work day without weird unresolved sexual tension (and when he was later complaining about the blatant sexual displays between the other two that left him frustrated and horny and annoyed, he would conveniently forget that it was all his own doing).

Operation: Mavin began on a Tuesday.

Operation: Mavin fell apart the following Friday night.

Ray thought it had been going well, he’d managed to snag Gavin alone during lunch Tuesday, the two of them staying in the office while everyone went out. Maybe he’d been a little less than subtle, dragging the Brit onto the couch and demanding a nap buddy, but it had worked out. He’d laid against Gavin’s chest, listening to his heartbeat and being the one to ask nonsense questions for once… questions that slowly spiraled closer and closer to the topic of Michael, and what Gavin really thought of Michael, and wasn’t Michael’s hair cute when it was in that sort-of-short-and-really-curly stage and didn’t Michael look good in a tank top with his tattoos showing off like that? Maybe he’d laid it on a bit thick, but he’d kept a keen eye on Gavin all afternoon once everyone returned from lunch and ended their impromptu nap-slash-cuddling-session, and he’d definitely seen the sandy-haired man eyeing his friend up and down.

On Wednesday he’d agreed to go out to dinner with Michael and started on a similar tactic. The benefit of the curly-haired man being unafraid to wear his heart on his sleeve, of course, was that he didn’t have to try to be subtle.

“So, Gavin’s hot, right? I mean, that’s not just, like, his English accent getting to me?” Ray questioned as he nibbled on his fries, dark eyes on Michael across the table.

“He’s decent enough, I guess.” Michael shrugged, taking a bite of his burger. “The big nose seems like it’d get in the way of kissing, and ugh, all that scruff.”

“Hey, easy on the scruff, babyface.” The Puerto Rican protested, rubbing his own stubbled chin. “You ever think about kissing him? For real, I mean, not as a joke.”

Michael leaned back in his chair, slinging an arm over the back of it and humming in consideration. “I’d do it if we were filming it, I think. But hell, if it’s on camera there isn’t much I won’t do. I got covered with ketchup once, remember?”

Ray snickered, nodding. “Yeah, I remember.”

“What about you? Would you make out with a dude on camera?”

He flushed, looking down and shrugging. “I mean… I don’t think so? I’m awkward as fuck in front of a camera if I’m not just being an asshole, so… so doing something scripted like that… Probably not.”

Michael settled his hands on the table, leaning forward until Ray looked up. “What about without a camera?” He questioned quietly, the two of them leaning slowly closer across the table. Their fingertips touched over the linen, breath mingling.

Ray pulled back, hearing Michael’s laughter. “Gay chicken world champion, baby!” The New Jersey native declared, stealing a handful of fries from Ray’s plate as a prize.

“Motherfucker.”

Thursday Michael and Gavin decided to have ‘lunchtime swimmie bevs’ at the pool and Ray agreed to join them, though his participation mostly consisted of sitting on a deck chair and drinking a bottle of water. He watched them drink and horse around in the pool, watched the easy way they invaded each other’s personal space. He watched the water droplets roll down Gavin’s back and the way Michael’s soaked swim trunks hugged his thighs and ass in perfect outline. He thought about how natural it would be if they were to transition from trying to drown each other to kissing each other. He thought about taking his shirt off and slipping into the shallow water with them, between them, their hands on him (gentle, because he couldn’t swim and wouldn’t find it fun to be nearly drowned; gentle, because he’d never been with anyone before and was nervous) and his hands on them and the taste of alcohol and orange juice on their tongues as they kissed him.

He got a really awkward boner and excused himself back to his own apartment, fighting between willing the erection away and getting in a quick jerk off before going back to work.

He jerked off thinking about watching Michael and Gavin kiss, about their eyes darkened with desire as they turned to him, about their lips on his, tasting of each other.

–

On Friday morning, Ray caught Michael walking from their apartment complex to work. He called out to his friend, shifting his backpack on his shoulders and breaking into a light jog to catch up with him, only slightly self-conscious of how much he suddenly felt like he was in high school again. Michael waited by the gate, shaking his head as Ray stopped next to him and exaggerated bending over with his hands on his knees to catch his breath.

“You’re a fucking idiot.”

“Hey, outside things are difficult.” The Puerto Rican shot back, crossing the street and sighing. “You wanna hang out after work today? Video games and pizza and shit?”

“You gonna rag on me if I drink?”

“Only if you vomit on my couch again.”

Michael rolled his eyes. “Puke on a guy’s couch  _one time_ … But yeah, I’m up for it. Boy’s night in, huh?”

“Awesome.” Ray grinned as they stepped inside the building and out of the Texas heat, letting himself into the office as Michael continued down the hall towards the kitchen.

He had to plan carefully to avoid having everything ruined by Michael and Gavin talking to each other, but luckily the curly-haired man didn’t seem to particularly want to share his evening plans, and Gavin spent most of the day out of the Achievement Hunter office, working on a live action shoot with Joel and Burnie. When Ray took a break from recording guides to grab a drink, he ran into Gavin in the kitchen, smiling widely.

“Hey, busy day?” He questioned, opening his water and taking a sip.

“Mental, but it’s fun. How about you?” Gavin ran a hand through his hair, smiling widely.

“Quiet, but not bad. You want to come over and hang out tonight when you’re done shooting? We can order some pizza and stuff.”

Grinning, Gavin nodded. “Sounds fun. I better get back to set, but I’ll head over to yours when I’m done, okay?”

Ray waved him off, heading back to the office and settling into his chair. Everything was falling into place.

–

Michael fell comfortably onto the couch, kicking his shoes off and taking the remote like he was in his own apartment. Ray dropped down next to him, face pressed into a pillow and a long sigh leaving him. “Friday.”

“Friday  _night_.” Michael corrected, a hand settling companionably onto Ray’s back. “Possibly the best time of the week.” His fingers traced up and down along the Puerto Rican’s spine, slowly brushing away the tension there.

“Considering we play fuckin’ video games for a living, I don’t know why I’m always so ready to crash by Friday… especially since I unwind by… playing video games.” He rolled over slowly, looking towards the TV as the other man flipped through channels, a shiver running through him as Michael’s fingers stroked his hair. “Mmm…”

“Who knows, man. Who knows.” The fingers in his hair stilled as the other man settled on a channel, some sort of crime drama. Ray let himself scoot closer until his head rested on Michael’s thigh instead of the pillow, one hand settled on his knee. There was peaceful quiet between them and Ray was halfway asleep, all plans for the evening forgotten, when a loud knock sounded on his door.

Both of them jumped, exchanging a glance before looking towards the door as the knocking repeated. “Ray!” A voice called from the other side of the unlocked door. “You better be home, I’m letting myself in!” The door opened and Gavin stepped into the small apartment, one eyebrow lifting in surprise. “Hey, Ray. Hi, Michael.” He shut the door behind him, dropping his backpack and kicking off his shoes without ceremony, immediately joining the other two on the couch. “What are we watching?”

“Stupid shit.” Michael shrugged, reaching over and wrapping an arm around Gavin’s shoulders. “Didn’t know you were coming over, too. I missed my boi at work today.”

“Yeah, Ray invited me to come hang out. Funny, he didn’t mention you would be here…” Two sets of eyes turned to Ray and he flushed, swallowing hard.

“Yeah, about that…” How was this part of the plan supposed to go, again? They were supposed to talk to each other and admit their feelings, or at least start making out. They weren’t supposed to be staring at him, waiting for an answer. “…Surprise?” It was probably the stupidest thing he could have said, but maybe it would confuse them long enough for him to think of something better.

“Ray.” Michael’s gaze on him was intense and Ray’s back straightened almost unconsciously, his eyes darting to look anywhere but at the other man. “What the hell is going on?”

“Well…”

Gavin cut him off, crossing his arms. “Why invite both of us over and not just  _tell_  both of us and—“ He inhaled suddenly, looking over to Michael before focusing on the younger man again.

“Um, like I said, surprise?”

A beat of silence went by, before Michael laughed. “This is your half-assed attempt to hook us up, isn’t it? This and the weird conversation at dinner and stuff. Fucking hell, man, I don’t know if you know this, but it came across more like you wanted to bone tall, shaggy, and lanky over there.” He elbowed Gavin, snickering.

Ray’s eyes were locked onto the floor, his cheeks burning. Great, he’d come across like that when he was trying to get Michael to think about that! Maybe he hadn’t been so confusing with Gavin?

“I was super lost.” So much for that hope, apparently. “I mean, you were all… cuddly with me on the couch, but then wouldn’t stop bloody talking about Michael. Mixed signals, innit?”

He couldn’t look up. He couldn’t look anywhere but at his floor, his toes digging into the cream colored carpet. He was shaking, his face was burning, and his eyes were stinging—that was the worst part. Somehow this complete fuck-up was going to make him  _cry_  and that was just fucking  _stupid_.

An arm slipped around his shoulders and Ray found himself pulled into Michael’s chest, gentle fingers stroking through his hair. “Hey, relax.” The curly-haired man whispered, lips moving against Ray’s forehead. “Dunno about Gavin, but I’m not mad or anything.”

A second set of arms slipped around him, a cheek pressing to his shoulder. “I’m not mad either. You’re weird as nobs, Ray, but…” He could feel Gavin’s shrug, feel his chest vibrate with the other man’s hum of thought. “I mean, you’re not wrong about Michael being handsome.”

“Oh, shut the hell up.”

Ray sighed, carefully pushing the other two off of himself. “So, I’m glad you’re not mad or creeped out or anything, but the cuddle time is getting a little weird and—“

“Is it really getting weird?” Michael’s arm slid around his shoulders again and he realized abruptly that Gavin had settled a hand on his thigh. There was a low laugh in his ear, Michael’s fingers gently pushing his jaw, turning him to face Gavin. “Hey, no cameras to be shy in front of.”

Gavin’s hand cupped his cheek, lips pressing to his slowly. Ray closed his eyes instinctively, working his lips against the Brit’s, pulling away with a slight gasp when a tongue brushed against his mouth. He forced his eyes open, swallowing nervously and darting his gaze away from the other man.

“You’re alright?” Gavin questioned quietly, leaning up and pressing a kiss to Ray’s forehead. “I mean, we’re not, you know… misunderstanding?”

He sighed, shaking slightly with the force of it, before turning away, lips crashing against Michael’s in a brief, messy kiss. Ray pulled away from him, looking between the two of them and shaking his head. “Are you fucking kidding me?”

“We talk to each other, idiot.” Michael shrugged, leaning past him, pressing a kiss to the corner of Gavin’s mouth. “Hey, it’s what you wanted, right?” He murmured, finding the Brit’s lips fully. Ray could only sit between them, feeling their hands on him and watching as they kissed, lips moving easily, tongues dancing between them. He was mesmerized by the display, some small part of his brain wondering if he’d fallen and was currently suffering some sort of head injury. The thought vanished when a hand settled high on his thigh again and another hand settled low on his stomach, his gaze darting down.

“Guys…” He swallowed, reaching down, setting his hands over theirs. “What are we doing?”

Michael hummed in consideration, while Gavin shrugged. “What do you want to do?”

“I—“ The hand on his thigh moved, rubbing small, distracting circles against his skin through his jeans. Ray forced himself to remain on-task. “I guess I wa—“ Now the hand on his stomach was moving, pushing his shirt up, long fingers splaying against bare flesh. “ _Fuck_.” He hissed out, falling back against the couch and closing his eyes. “Stop trying to seduce me long enough for me to answer! Fucking hell, you two!”

There were snickers from the other two men, but their hands moved off him. “We’re not trying to push you into something you’re uncomfortable with. Just… helping you relax.” Michael said softly, his weight shifting on the couch slightly as he stopped leaning over Ray. “You tell us what you’re comfortable with.”

Which was a predicament, because Ray didn’t know  _what_  he was comfortable with. Kissing had been nice, sure, but what else did they want to do? What did  _any_  of them want to do? He opened his eyes, looking over his shoulder to Michael before looking at Gavin, shrugging. “Fuck it.” He muttered, leaning forward, pressing his lips to Gavin’s and slipping his tongue into the other man’s mouth. Arms wrapped around him from behind, Michael’s lips pressing to his neck, and Ray decided to just go with the flow.

He’d never seen a dumb romance movie end with a threesome, but he’d seen plenty of porn end up there, and this situation was definitely closer to the latter than the former. The porn connection only cemented further when Michael’s hands slipped up the front of his t-shirt again, Gavin’s long fingers ran through his hair, and Ray let out a quiet moan into the other man’s mouth.

The couch wasn’t really big enough for three people to comfortably mess around, so when the oldest of them guided the other two to the floor, they went willingly. Ray leaned back against his couch, catching his breath and letting hesitant fingers snake under Gavin’s t-shirt as he watched the other two kiss. He leaned forward, working his lips against Michael’s neck just below where his hair fell, feeling the rapid pulse when he pressed his tongue to the pale skin. He sucked lightly and heard Michael groan, felt a hand tighten on his thigh.

Shirts were pulled off almost simultaneously, Gavin leaning forward to lay kisses and nips along Michael’s pale chest, Ray joining him after a moment, the two of them pinning the tattooed man to the floor and marking his newly exposed skin. With a cry, Michael arched off the floor, hands pushing both of them down. “One of you should suck my dick.” He muttered, legs spreading and back arching when Ray’s teeth sank into his hip bone.

“Not it.” Gavin hissed immediately, turning and pulling Ray into a kiss, the two of them lying against Michael’s thighs as their tongues moved lazily together. “You want to suck him off, Ray?”

“Maybe…” Ray let his fingers run over the front of Michael’s jeans, tugging at the zipper as Gavin popped the button. “Dunno how good I’d be at it…”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake…” Michael groaned, putting one arm over his eyes, though he arched off the ground when his jeans were tugged down. “It’s a dick, idiot. Just suck it.”

“You say that like you have experience, Michael.” Gavin snickered, pressing his lips to the other man’s hardening shaft through his boxers.

“Maybe I do.” Lowering his arm to deliver a glare to the other two, he squirmed. “Stop fucking around and let’s fuck around, okay?”

“Kinda got lost on that one, huh?” Ray laughed softly, letting his hands trail up the insides of Michael’s thighs, eyes darting to Gavin. “We should—“

Apparently tired of the shenanigans of the younger men, Michael sat up abruptly. His eyes darted between Gavin and Ray, before he smirked, pinning the Puerto Rican to the ground with a fierce kiss. “You should know what bein’ a fuckin’ tease gets you…” He muttered against the other man’s lips, biting lightly, hands trailing into his jeans. Ray flushed as he was rather unceremoniously stripped, a sideways glance to Gavin revealing that the Brit wasn’t going to be helpful; he was wriggling out of the rest of his clothes, giggling like a maniac.

“What’s it get me?” He managed to gasp out, back arching as Michael’s hand wrapped around his length. Rather than answer, the older man ducked his head slightly, tongue flicking out over the head of Ray’s cock. The Puerto Rican groaned, fingers digging into Michael’s hair and his carpeting, eyes almost rolling back into his head as his cock was abruptly swallowed by wet heat.

He could hear other gasps and moans, could vaguely see Gavin moving, but his focus was on his own dick and the mouth around it, the tongue that teased his shaft and the lips that ran up and down the length, sometimes enveloping and sucking, sometimes only kissing. The hand that stroked him and fondled his balls, causing white-hot pleasure to rush through every inch of him, spiraling out from his groin and then spiraling back in, impossibly hotter. A hand grasped his and wrapped his fingers around something and Ray stroked without a second thought, squeezing like he was jerking himself off, awarded by Gavin’s light groan, shifting hips pressing to his shoulder. He dared to attempt propping his head up and looking, was greeted by the sight of Michael over his thighs, head bobbing steadily. Gavin lay next to him, one hand wrapped around Michael’s cock and his chest heaving with his small, gasping moans.

The world fell into the not-quite-pattern of pleasure, every movement Ray made seeming to be rewarded by the mouth around his dick. He brushed his thumb over the tip of Gavin’s cock, pulling the foreskin back just enough to stroke the sensitive head, and felt Michael’s throat contract around the head of his cock as the older man swallowed him again. He arched his hips into the feeling, groaning and fighting for control, feeling Gavin’s hips jerk against him.

Michael pulled off him abruptly, crying out and stroking him quickly. Lost in the feeling of an unfamiliar hand on his dick, Ray let himself go, shouting his own orgasm with no attempt to muffle it. He distantly heard Gavin give a final, breathless gasp before the cock in his hand was twitching, warm semen hitting his moving fingers.

For a little while, the world was only sensation, warmth and satisfaction and bodies pressed close to him, lips on his skin. Slowly sound returned, first his own rapid heartbeat, then slowly the uneven breathing of Michael and Gavin, their soft words to him and each other. He opened his eyes, coming face-to-face with Gavin, leaning forward to press a kiss to the other man’s lazy smile.

“You with us, Ray?” Michael whispered from behind him, arms tightening around the scrawny man’s waist. “You okay?”

“Fuck me…” He muttered, pressing his face into Gavin’s chest, exhaling a shaky laugh. “I’m here.”

“Might fuck you later.” Gavin kissed the top of his head, laughing softly. “Right now, I’m completely knackered. Is your bed big enough for three?”

“Better question, can we make it that far?”

“We’re gonna try.” Michael pulled away slowly, hauling first Ray and then Gavin to their feet, stumblingly leading the other two to the bedroom. They fell into the bed together, Gavin tossing a blanket over them, Ray curling up in the middle of the other two.

–

“You know, we could have saved a lot of time if you’d just fucking  _listen_  to me.” Ray declared as he sat at his kitchen counter, watching Michael expertly flip pancakes over on the stove.

“Oh, shut the hell up.” Michael shook his head, pointing a spatula at Ray. “Your plan to get me and Gavin together was based entirely on dumb romantic comedies and porn. Also, I sucked your dick last night, so you’re officially not allowed to bitch at me.”

Gavin stumbled in from the bedroom, planting a kiss on Ray’s forehead before moving over to give Michael the same. “Morning.”

“Morning.” The curly-haired man returned the affection, before shooing the other man to the opposite side of the counter. Ray let Gavin rest his head on his shoulder, kissing his temple lightly.

“What’re you two talking about?”

“I was pointing out that you’re both oblivious idiots because you’re still not dating even though you totally should.” Ray shrugged, lifting his coffee mug and taking a sip.

“Oh.” Gavin frowned, sitting up slowly. “Hey, Michael, you wanna date or something?”

“Both of you can just fuck right off, and I’ll eat all these pancakes myself.” Michael raised his middle finger over his shoulder, adding another piping hot pancake to the pile already on the platter.

Gavin shrugged, turning to Ray. “Do  _you_  want to date me, Ray?”

“I, uh… what?” Ray flushed, giving the other man a light shove. “This plot was to hook you up with Michael, not me!”

The platter of pancakes dropped onto the counter with a slight clatter, Michael dropping into a chair and leveling at glare at Ray. “You’re an idiot. Open your goddamned eyes.”

“Well, that settles it, then.” Gavin nodded, snatching a pancake from the platter and taking a bite. “Team Lads threesomes from now on.”

Ray frowned at his coffee, then at the other two men. “ _What_?”

Michael snorted. “Idiots.”

On Saturday morning, Operation: Team Lads began. It was an immediate success.


End file.
